PTV 4 launched its weekend entertainment shows
July 3, 2019 In an enhanced contract with SMAC Television Production (Social Media Artists and Celebrities) as the line producer of the People's Television Network as the government-owned TV station PTV, under the leadership of Julieta Claveria-Lacza as the general manager and COO, launched its entertainment shows to boost its weekend primetime programming. Among the slots regained are: Saturday, 7 to 8 p.m.; Sunday, 7:30 to 9 p.m. A roster of new shows are lined-up to fill said weekend slots. First to premiere in July 6 at 7 p.m. is the first-ever political comedy show The Marriel Show topbilled by Marriel Dagohoy in her leading role. A mix of political satire and sketch comedy format, a first in Philippine TV, Marriel shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player, aiming to provide laughter for the audiences by showcasing skits, satire, sketches, and segments focused on the current issues, current developments and public information of the Philippine government. The show is set in PTV headquarters, The Marriel Show is an alternative to our usual sitcoms in three TV networks have to offer. Also part of the show are Donny Pangilinan, Kurt Gerona, Art Guma, Kaye Abad, Patrick Garcia and Zyren dela Cruz. Sunday at 7:30 p.m. beginning July 14, the premiere of the reality artista show Artista Teen Quest, which is set to discover and develop an aspiring teen talented artists. It is Isaiah Tiglao, Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee. Artista Teen Quest is open to all teens ages 13 - 19 years old - can sing, dance, and act - with or w/o manager/management - Filipino or Fil-Am to bring their 1-page resume and set card. The winner of the search got as much as P1 million worth of prizes and one studio type condo unit. The network has also acquired the Sunday afternoon musical variety show SMAC Pinoy Ito!, which moved to a new home beginning July 7, Sunday at 12 noon, The show is led by Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Rojean delos Reyes, Isaiah Tiglao, Gabriel Umali, Aiana Juarez, Jayla Villaruel, Lorenzo Santiago and Miko Juarez. The show is set to compete against the musical variety shows in three TV networks. All in all, PTV has regained an establish of entertainment programming and division with SMAC, which has also taken over the production, management and marketing of the network. The Marriel Show, Artista Teen Quest and SMAC Pinoy Ito! are just teasers of what the network has to offer. More shows are in the planning stage. As PTV is known for its excellent production work, notwithstanding the limited resources, its roster of new shows are definitely must watching. 'PTV's entertainment shows' :In fairness sa PTV, it tried to become "mainstream-ish" with its programming many times, especially noong panahon ni Tita Cory. :Maricel Soriano had a musical-variety show there (Maria, Maria) in 1986, Edu Manzano and Alma Moreno had a sitcom together (Love Me Doods) in the '90s, so did the late Rene Requiestas (Bhoy), as well as Raymart Santiagk and Gelli de Belen (Estudyante Blues). Doon din ipinapalabas noon 'yung Pinoy Wrestling (a cheap knock-off of what used to be the WWF, produced by Ramon "RJ" Jacinto). They also used to have some US shows before like Street Legal, Who's the Boss?, Hunter, Charles in Charge, among others. And they had some good educational shows too--''Batibot'' was replayed there during the afternoons during the time it aired on RPN at 10:00am; tapos nand'yan din 'yung Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan (which went on the air long before GMA's Negosiyete with Kuya Germs came on) and, of course, 'yung Ating Alamin at Eumorpho: Lakas-Tao ni Gerry Geronimo (buhay pa kaya 'yung Ating Alamin?). Noon :Maria! Maria! (Maricel Soriano) (musical variety) :Love Me Doods (Alma Moreno, Edu Manzano) (sitcom) :Bhoy (Rene Requiestas) (Regal) (sitcom) :Viva Drama Specials (Viva) (sitcom) :Direksyon: Lino Brocka (drama) :Balintataw (drama) :Co-produced with the film outfits that originally produced each movie. :Estudyante Blues (Raymart Santiago, Mel Martinez, Kenneth Peralta, Marco Polo Garcia, Vincent Daffalong and Gelli de Belen) (Viva) (sitcom) :Last 2 Minutes (Alvin Patrimonio, Jerry Codinera and Bong Alvarez) (Regal) (sitcom) Ngayon :The Marriel Show (SMAC) :Artista Teen Quest (SMAC) :An Evening with Raoul